killbillfandomcom-20200216-history
O-Ren Ishii
| last= }} O-Ren Ishii was a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, known by her code-name Cottonmouth. She was born on an American military base in Tokyo, Japan. She is a half Chinese-Japanese American. O-Ren eventually became the leader of a crime organization in Tokyo, where she led the Crazy 88 and Gogo Yubari. After a duel in the snow, O-Ren was murdered by Beatrix. Biography Childhood O-Ren was the daughter of a Japanese-American father and Chinese mother. As a child, she witnessed the killing of both of her parents by a ruthless Yakuza boss while hiding under a bed. Revenge Fortunately for O-Ren, the boss responsible for her parents' murder was a paedophile. After luring him into a compromising position, she disemboweled him, and soon after murdered two of his henchmen from under the bed, where she just killed their boss. By the age of 20, O-Ren became one of the top female assassins in the world. Massacre at Two Pines At the age of 25 O-ren was a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and took part in the vicious attack against the bride at her wedding rehearsal, helping to kill 9 innocent people and being partly responsible for putting the Bride into a coma. Leadership in Tokyo About a year after this Bill fully supported O-Ren financially and philosophically in her power struggle with the other Yakuza clans over who would rule vice in the city of Tokyo. She eventually becomes, what the bride calls "Queen of Tokyo's underworld". Duel with Beatrix Kiddo O-Ren was first on the Bride's death list, being easiest to find due to her position in the crime world. The bride begins her battle against O-Ren by killing and/or deforming her many subordinates, firstly Sofie Fatale (O-Ren's best friend, lawyer and Lieutenant) who was present at the massacre, Gogo (a sadistic 17 year old dressed as a school girl) and then many members of the Crazy 88 (O-Ren's personal army). The Bride is forced to fight off the entire gang, killing or wounding all, except one (a young member who hardly had any sword fighting skill at all, the Bride simply spanks him with her sword and sends him away), before dueling with O-Ren in the snow. O-Ren Ishii taunted the Bride, saying that while a sword doesn't get tired, the Bride must be. She refused to believe that the Bride's sword was a Hanzō sword. The two traded comments and blows, and both ended up being injured once by each others' attacks. By the duel's end, O-Ren is killed, scalped by the Bride's Hanzō sword, her last words confirming the sword is a Hanzō sword, she falls to her knees and then to the snow covered ground defeated. Trivia *Lucy Liu won "best villain" at the 2004 MTV Movie Awards for her performance as O-Ren. * O-Ren Ishii's death scene is a homage to the Manga, "Ichi the Killer". In it, Ichi kills a main villian by kicking him in the head with a foot blade when the villian tries to pick up a knife he dropped. At first the villian thinks he is okay, but when he checks his head he finds that the top of his skull is missing and his brain is exposed. He then falls dead. Category:Characters Category:Deadly Viper Assassination Squad Category:Deceased characters